Avenged Souls
by aranel-elf
Summary: The race of man is dwindling, and war with the elves is at hand. What can one girl caught in the middle of it all do to stop it? Set after LoTR, a Haldir and Legolas fic. *UPDATED!!* Finally!
1. Chapter One: Rainstorm

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/places etc created by J.R.R.T. - I am just borrowing them for a while! I am making no money from this story.  
  
A/N: You know what to do! R/R! Thanx!  
  
It was a dark overcast day when the hunter, Aria, was stalking through the dense undergrowth. She had been sent out by her tribe to find tonight's supper, but as yet she was having little luck. It was not unusual for the women to find and cook the meals - when living in small villages comprised of the race of man, it was the most efficient way to find food. The women were smaller and lighter than the men, so less likely to be sensed by the prey. But they had been trained as warriors, stealthy and strong, ruthless but all the same compassionate. The men would fix broken housing and make more weapons, for the time of war was drawing near.  
  
The war was one against the elves. The race of man had dwindled, and the only way to keep it going was to have half-elven and half-human children running around. But elves did not easily fall in love with humans. So the men (who, it has to be said, were often spoiling for a fight) were contemplating war. What they hoped to achieve none knew. Maybe they thought that if they killed enough elves, they would be forced to unite, or fail together. But at the moment, even with the men making new and more destructive weapons all the time, Aria did not feel that a war would come within her lifetime, and hoped it would not. You see, her mind had been poisoned full of hate for all the elves, just as any young person's would have been. The 'adults' wanted the younger generation to despise the elves as much as they did.  
  
Suddenly the heavens opened, and heavy rain pelted down from the sky, soaking everything and washing away soil and fallen leaves in a continuous flood of mulch. Aria cursed, thinking 'So that's why there are no animals around.they are all burrowed away safely.' She began to make her way back to her village, her blonde tresses sticking in waves down her back. Her dark eyes squinted through the sheet of rain, trying to find shelter more than the undergrowth could give her. A few minutes later she was hopelessly lost, having wandered into an unfamiliar forest. She thought that she was somewhere near her home, but her common sense told her to stay in the forest for the night, and not to move around. Chances were that if she did move, she would only get herself more lost than she already was. Picking a tree which had thick, flat limbs at regular intervals, she began to climb. She was not very good at climbing at the best of times, and now as the rain kept pelting down, she slipped and slid all over the place. She decided to stop climbing once she had got a little further up - there was no need to keep going if she was far away from any possible predators, and would keep fairly dry. She looked up, and surveyed the tree. There seemed to be an area where the leaves of the tree bunched together more. If she stopped there, it would give her as more cover then anywhere else. When she reached her goal, she parted the leaves and gave an audible gasp. There was a wooden platform attached to the tree, level and steady. The cover of the leaves stretched right around the platform, so it was bone dry. Aria couldn't believe her luck. Stepping onto the platform she unslung her small pack from her shoulders, as well as her bow and arrows. She took off her belt containing one broad sword, one hunting sword, and one dagger. She knelt down, shivering, and began to examine the contents of her pack. She had plenty of food and water, but that wasn't what she needed most. Aria delved deeper, her fingers brushing on a soft velvety stretch of material. Delighted, she pulled it out: It was a blanket, and it was dry. She then considered what to do next. Try to dry herself? Try to get warm? Try to dry her clothes? There was only one way in which she could do all three things at once. She took all her clothes off, (including her shoes and socks) and rubbed herself dry with the blanket. She then hung her drenched garments around the small tree house in which she was standing. After that, she wrapped the blanket around herself to keep warm, securing it with the two small blades that usually remained hidden in her boots. Taking a gulp of water, she settled down on the platform for the night, which was surprisingly comfortable, and sank into a deep sleep.  
  
She awoke the next morning refreshed and contented. She hadn't slept so well and so deeply in a long time, she felt truly alive. 'Maybe I should sleep in trees more often' she thought to herself. Getting up she felt her clothes, testing for dampness. There was none, so she discarded her blanket and got dressed, pulling on flimsy undergarments, a tight-fitting shirt, soft tan-coloured breeches and a tough leather over shirt that kept nettles and thorns at bay. It was then, when she firmly laced her boots up, that she began to feel restless. She quickly looked over her shoulder, half expecting to see someone behind her. There was no one. She went to where she put her weapons the night before, ready to set off for home and alleviate the worry that she knew her friends must have been feeling. But her weapons weren't there. Hurriedly she pulled the daggers from the blanket she had used as night wear, holding one in each hand. There had to be someone watching her. There just had to be!  
  
"I know you are there, hiding like a frightened animal. I bid you to come out, that is, if you dare." Her voice was proud and stern, displaying all the qualities of a fully trained warrior even though she had not yet come of age. Aria didn't have to wait long, when, not one, but two beings came from the shadows of the tree.  
  
A/N: Well, that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think.Who do you think the two beings are? And if you haven't got the hint yet, I would really appreciate it if you REVIEWED!! ~Aranel~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Discovery

Hey!!! I'm back! Did you miss me? As ever, I feel review-deprived. So plz plz plz leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: I am making no money at all out of this story, and own nothing that you may recognise. Anything you don't recognise is probably mine, but don't count on it!  
  
Two men, both exceedingly tall, although one about a head taller than the other, softly came into Aria's view. They both had long blond hair, but one had crystal blue eyes, the taller had stormy grey eyes. They were in the strangest of clothes, but were immaculately dressed.  
  
"Who are you?" She challenged "And what are you doing disturbing an innocent maiden?"  
  
"Innocent?" The man with grey eyes scoffed. "When you carry weapons such as this?" He was examining all three of her blades.  
  
"Hey! Give those back!"  
  
"Tell us why you are trespassing in our flet, and then we might give you your weapons, and bow." The blue eyed man commanded, not too friendly. In fact, he was being rather hostile.  
  
"Weapons first, talk later." Aria was very stubborn, especially when she wanted to get her own way, which was nearly all the time. The men briefly conversed in a language unknown to the girl, but then handed her the weapons.  
  
"We have given you what you requested. It is only just that you do the same for us." Unconsciously, she drew herself up taller, trying to match the height of the people in front of her. It wasn't like it made any difference though: They were fully grown men, and she was a teenager. She sighed.  
  
"I was out hunting last night when I was caught in a torrential downpour. I sought shelter and found this tree. I stayed here last night, and wished to go home this morning. I do not intend on being held up any longer."  
  
She strode to the side of the tree, about to start her descent. But one of the men - she had lost track of which was which by now - grabbed her none too gently and hauled her up to face them once again.  
  
"You are acting most unwisely. I do not believe that a female would be out on her own, in this peril, hunting food. The men hunt, women cook and clean. Is this not so?"  
  
Aria ignored the question, instead asking one of her own. "And which peril would that be? Of being found and watched by two weird men whilst one slept? Of being denied the right of free will?" Aria had a sudden burst of anger when a new thought came into her head. "And then, the danger of being watched, whilst you dressed? You disgust me with your pompous attitude, when really you are none better than the absolute scum of this earth, goggling on young ladies dressing!" She spat at their feet.  
  
But they stayed calm. Only one, the blue eyed one, moved. He took a small step forward, closing the distance between him and Aria.  
  
'You are wrong" he breathed, "We are not men, but elves."  
  
  
  
Aria paled, and began to shake, taking nervous steps backwards. "No" She whispered, "Am I that stupid? What are you going to do to me?" She said, a little louder than her previous statement. The same man - no, elf, - took another step forward. This shocked her, and Aria took two rapid steps backwards, still shaking. What she did not realise was that she had run out of room, and as she took yet another nervous step back, there was nowhere else to walk to. She lost her balance, plunged downwards, falling out of the tree, hitting herself on branches on the way down. She landed with a sickening thud, and knocked herself out when her head landed on a sharp, jagged rock emerging from the forest floor.  
  
A/N: ooops, she's a bit silly! Find out why in the next chapter! Heheee. 


	3. Chapter Three: Of Knives and Confusion

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Please continue to review, as it really encourages me - it is always nice to know that people are actually reading your work! Anything said in Elvish is denoted with *'s at the beginning and the end of the sentence. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Aria awoke groggily, the sunlight full in her face. Instinctively she raised a hand to her forehead, and winced as pain shot through it at the touch.  
  
"Don't. You'll just make it worse. You are back in the flet, if you wish to know." At these words her eyelids flew open, staring at the elf before her. She felt dizzy, and went pale once again, with the urge to try to escape once again. The elf must have noticed this, because he backed away, telling her "Don't try to move. You have a sprained ankle and minor concussion and movement will only make it worse." Her vision was blurred, and the tree was swaying even though there was no wind  
  
"Drink this. You will feel much better."  
  
Warily she accepted the drink, on the basis that she couldn't really feel much worse. She swallowed, and automatically her vision seemed to sharpen and her pain dull slightly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The elf chuckled. "Fear does not sustain curiosity, I see." Hearing conversation, the second elf walked over to them. "I am Haldir, from Lothlorien" the former said. "And he." he motioned towards the latter ".is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil." She nodded.  
  
"And what shall we call you?" The elf, now identified as Legolas Greenleaf, asked her.  
  
"Aria. Aria Dale Morevala."  
  
"Interesting" Haldir said, realising that she probably didn't know that her surname meant 'dark angel'.  
  
"The first name is the birth name." Arai explained, " The second is the family name. The third is the clan name."  
  
"Now we are on speaking terms, why don't you tell us why you decided to fall out this tree?"  
  
Aria ignored Legolas' question, instead voicing one of her own.  
  
"How is it that a Mirkwood elf and a Lorien elf travel together? The two provinces are many miles apart." The two looked warily at each other. Haldir coughed slightly. "We.um.we made great friends during the war of the one ring, and have often sought one another's company."  
  
"I see." Aria seemed to be satisfied.  
  
"So, will you answer my question? We haven't exactly threatened you in any way."  
  
Aria was getting annoyed with all their pussy-footing around her. She had heard what elves did to stranded females, and she didn't want to experience it for herself. And she had heard that 'attack was the best form of defence' so she launched into another tirade of angry words.  
  
"Haven't threatened me? You all but push me out a tree, and then make me drink some elixir that could very well be poisoned, and now you play with me as if I am a doll! I know what you elves are like - my father has told me of all your deceitful antics. I may be injured, but I can still fight!"  
  
Legolas and Haldir were amazed at this out burst. "*What on earth do you think her father told her about our race?*" Legolas just shrugged his shoulders, sitting down and beginning to sharpen his long white knives. At this, Aria's pupils dilated a bit more.  
  
"Have you ever met any elves before?" Haldir questioned. Warily, Aria shook her head in a negative response. "So how do you know what we are like?"  
  
By now Legolas was getting fed up and hungry. His elven patience had been pushed as far as it would go.  
  
"Haldir, she doesn't wish to talk. I am going hunting." He said, shortly.  
  
"Why hunt when we have plenty of food here?"  
  
"Good point." His eyes rested on Aria, but in her paranoid state, she took this to mean something else. Legolas was about to ask her if she was hungry, but was silenced by her voice, and movement. Struggling to get up on her excruciatingly painful ankle, she said,  
  
"If you think I'm sticking around to become dinner, you must be joking. I'm leaving, even if I have to jump out this tree!"  
  
She tried to limp towards the end of the platform, but her ankle soon gave way. In one swift movement Haldir had caught her, holding her up. At this, Aria seemed to lose all hope and become the teenager that she was. Tears escaped from her eyes, and she began to mumble, struggling with her inner turmoil.  
  
"Don't hurt me, please. Just don't hurt me." She whispered softly with a trembling voice and body.  
  
A/N: Oooh, she is a bit silly is she not? If I was stuck in a tree with Legolas and Haldir, I don't think that I would be trying to get away!  
  
As ever, please leave a review. I need feedback, people! 


	4. Chapter Four: Trust?

A/N: Ok peeps, another chapter! But before you go on, I am looking for some new characters to add to my little fic. So once you have finished reading, just follow the instructions in the A/N and you could feature in the story! Yay!  
  
Haldir set her down again.  
  
"Let me tell you exactly what we are planning to do with you, and then you can tell us if you agree. Alright?" Aria nodded at Haldir's request. "We are going to feed you-(  
  
"No off of you" Legolas interrupted with a grin.  
  
".And then we are going to help you get back to your tribe and hand you over to your family." He stopped, having come to the end of his plan, and studied her face. It was a little screwed up, as if she was in pain or in deep thought. Probably both. "Does this seem satisfactory?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me, apart from one minor detail: You will have to leave me when I get close to my village - as soon as they see any elves they will shoot them down."  
  
"I did not realise they loathed us so" Legolas looked quite shocked.  
  
"They do not. Many have not even met elves. It is simply the fact that they have been brainwashed to think that you are evil creatures. But you aren't evil. As far as I can tell anyway."  
  
"No?" Legolas raised an eyebrow. They seemed to be getting somewhere with this girl - almost woman.  
  
"No.you.you are kind and generous, and seem willing to help others. You have not been corrupted by lies that many of my race have. You know, I'm almost glad to have met you."  
  
"Almost glad to have met us?" Haldir looked amused.  
  
"Yes, well, if I hadn't met you then I wouldn't have fallen out of this silly tree. Anyway, who wants some chicken and rice?"  
  
"Rice?" They both said in unison, trying to pronounce the new word.  
  
"Don't tell me you have never eaten rice before? We eat it all the time!"  
  
"Never eaten it? I have never even heard of it" Legolas' eyes were shining with curiosity at the prospects of trying something new.  
  
"Pass me my bag."  
  
They handed over her brown leather pack, and she began to delve through it. Fingers closing on the desired object, she pulled out a large, oval basket made from woven twigs and flax. It had a lid made from the same material. Taking off the aforesaid lid, she showed the excited elves the content. Inside the pot, protected by a lining of large, waxy leaves, were thousands of grains of rice, strips of chicken intermingled with it.  
  
"That's edible food?" Legolas was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Uh-huh." She put her hand in her bag for a second time, and drew out four wooden spoons. "You can eat it with these."  
  
"How?" It was Haldir's turn to be amazed. Aria showed them. They stared at her in awe.  
  
"Go on, try it. It isn't that bad, you know." Gripping the spoons like a child would when it was first introduced to cutlery, the two elves both took tentative mouthfuls, and swallowed. When their almost identical faces broke out in almost identical grins, she realised that they must like it. But they had stopped eating.  
  
"Finish it," she said, "I care little for rice." Before they started eating again, Legolas reached over and gave something to Aria.  
  
"Try it," he said, imitating Aria just moments before. "It's called Lembas."  
  
Aria looked down at the wafer in her hand, and took a tentative nibble. When she realised it actually tasted rather good, she ate it all. A wave of strength passed through her, and she felt hungry no more.  
  
"What's in that stuff?" She asked. "I suddenly feel re-energised, ready for anything."  
  
"Such is the power of the Lembas. It is an Elvish travelling food."  
  
Aria began to feel ignorant to the ways of the elves, and a little uncomfortable. They knew how to treat her, but she was totally unsure of their way of life and traditions. She passed it off, thinking 'it is only because no one would teach me about the other races, that is why I am ignorant. It is not because I chose not to learn.'  
  
Haldir shocked her out of her reverie by quickly scatting up the tree to a higher position.  
  
"*What do you see?*" Legolas asked, confused. He had sensed no danger at all.  
  
"*A smoke cloud, yet it is contained. Therefore it is not a forest fire. I know not its purpose.*"  
  
"*Ask the girl*"  
  
"Aria" Haldir had climbed down the tree by now, "Why would there be a cloud of smoke rising into the air, quite close by, that is not a forest fire?"  
  
Excitement lit up Aria's face. "My tribe! They're calling for me! I must go! If I do not arrive back home soon, then a search party will be sent out, and it will be difficult to get me home without you two being noticed. " She tried to get to her feet, but then remembered her ankle. "Please, may I go home now?" Haldir looked towards Legolas, who scanned the trees, then nodded. He sheathed his two knives in a cross formation in straps behind his back, and shouldered his bow. Haldir followed suit, whilst Aria packed her up bowl that had previously contained rice and her spoons, carefully putting them into her bag. Her quiver went on her back with her bow, and her knives, as ever, remained on her belt. She stood, wavering a little, but full of determination.  
  
"Will you allow me to carry you? You are in no state to walk." Legolas questioned, hoping that she would take up on his offer. Haldir just grinned.  
  
Aria looked at him, then consented with a nod of her head. "I trust you."  
  
A/N: After all that writing, I feel I need a break and re-vitalisation by reading a few nice new reviews. So, if you didn't get the ever-so-obvious hint, REVIEW!! You may even get a special mention next chapter.Just tell me a character name and physical description (e.g. eye/hair colour) and you may find yourself/your character in the next few chapters. All that for one review! Phew, is that a good deal or what?? 


	5. Chapter Five: The Relief of Being Home

A/N: Hello! I have absolutely nothing to say (apart from REVIEW!!!), so read on! For a disclaimer, see another chapter!  
  
They were traipsing through the thickly wooded trees, making in the general direction of the smoke. They were still quite a long way off.  
  
"Are you sure you can carry me all this way? I'm not exactly that light."  
  
"As light as a feather." Legolas commented. "Where to now?"  
  
They had come to a fork in the path.  
  
"Right. So which language were you speaking before in the tree house thingy?"  
  
"Flet" corrected Legolas, ".the language was a dialect of Elvish."  
  
"Oh I see. It sounds really nice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'An elf of little words' thought Aria. 'Still, who can blame him? He has had a rather crazy experience today!'  
  
The surroundings began to get familiar to Aria, and she knew that this was where she would have to leave the elves. She was loath to do so in a way, because she had enjoyed their company. It had been a bit of a culture shock, but she was glad of it.  
  
"I'm afraid this is where you will have to leave me." She couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice. "A few more metres, and the guards will spot something - the undergrowth becomes less dense from this point onwards."  
  
Legolas set her down, and she thanked him and Haldir for "Not killing me very painfully." They all laughed, but the elves did not want to leave her.  
  
"If you climb that tree over there" she said, guessing their feelings, "you will be able to see me and the whole of our settlement. You can watch until I am safe."  
  
"How did you know we." "Call it a woman's intuition." She winked. "See you around." She limped on, sincerely doubting that her last words would ever come true.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Aria was sweating, and her ankle was giving her hell. Gritting her teeth she walked onwards. She knew that if she stopped Haldir and Legolas would come to help her, which might cause them to be discovered. So she walked on and on, making as much noise as possible. Maybe she had mistaken the distance to get to the camp just a little bit. Where were the guards? They should have seen her by now! This was not the time to cease from vigilance, with an impending war looming over their shoulders. Her father would have to be informed of this. He was none less than the King of this tribe, making her a princess. She had 'forgotten' to mention this to the elves, though. A noise made her thank her lucky stars.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
"Aria Morevala, no less!" She yelled back.  
  
Guards surrounded her, to see if she was the princess she claimed to be. They all bowed.  
  
"Please, rise. My ankle has been wounded and I fear that I cannot walk much more. Assistance would be most appreciated."  
  
"Milady, you know we are not allowed to touch members of the royal family."  
  
"Just support me. I will make sure that rule is overlooked this once."  
  
*----Elves POV----*  
  
The elves in the tree breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that she had been found.  
  
"Why do they bow to her, Haldir?"  
  
"I think there is more to her than meets the eye. But she is so gullible!"  
  
"Do you not feel bad for tricking her?"  
  
"Legolas, we did not trick her. We told her what we would do, and she was the one who agreed, and then suggested the brilliant idea of watching her until she was safe. Just because we are meant to be finding out where the largest tribes are so we can attack them does not need to concern her."  
  
"But."  
  
"Be quiet now. She has gone inside the gates."  
  
*----Normal POV----*  
  
As soon as she was inside the gates of her tribe, a bell was rung. On hearing this, a long line of well wishers streamed towards her, but there was one man meters in front of anyone else. Aria smiled, watching his half- naked form come sprinting towards her, his athletic body glowing in the sun. How she had missed him! Aria bade the guards to let go of her when the man, Thomas, drew close. She was betrothed to him, and loved him with all her heart.  
  
"Aria!" He swept her off her feet, holding her close to his bare chest, and kissed her vigorously. "Never do that again!"  
  
She wrapped an arm around his neck. "Believe me, I won't."  
  
A/N: well, who'dve thought! Major twist! Mwahahaaa! The plot thickens.. So review with all your might, and if you leave a character name and description you may find yourself in this story in later chapter! 


	6. Chapter Six: Watchers

A/N: Hello! I know I should update more often but with school and GCSE's it has been hard work! So this chapter may be a bit shorter than I would like it, but it is better than no chapter at all!  
  
*--Normal POV--*  
  
Thomas was still holding tightly onto Aria, when a lady approached them. Playful children, at least fifteen of them, surrounded her. She had flowing blonde hair that hung down to just below her shoulder blades, and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a long and flowing white dress that accentuated all her curves and graceful beauty. In her arms she carried a baby, no more than three months old. She caught the breath of whoever saw her; her astounding beauty was so great.  
  
"So the wanderer has returned."  
  
*--Elves POV--*  
  
"Haldir, who is that man?" Legolas tried to keep the concern and jealousy from his voice when he saw a semi-naked man run and gather Aria into his arms.  
  
"How should I know?! But they look friendly enough. Don't tell me that you are jealous of a mere mortal!" Haldir teased, earning him a friendly punch on the arm.  
  
"I am just concerned, that is all."  
  
A sharp intake of breath made Legolas look at Haldir once again. "What?"  
  
"Look at that beauty down there - I wouldn't mind giving her o--" Legolas' cut Haldir's words short.  
  
"No, neither would I but she probably would. And I expect the father of those children would, also."  
  
"Hark at Legless with the fancy morals and principles!" This just earned him another, not so friendly punch.  
  
*--Normal POV--*  
  
"Anna!" Thomas put Aria down, so that she could greet Anna. Aria was still unstable on her feet, but was too happy to think about the pain. The fifteen children swarmed around Aria, shouting gleefully and clutching at her leggings. She tried to steady herself so she would not fall over with all the extra pressure around her legs.  
  
"Whatever happened to you? I would never have thought that my own, underage sister would break curfew by so many hours!"  
  
"It was not intentional, I can assure you. You must have had such a hard time trying to look after all of these infants!"  
  
"You know I love them, but yes, they wore me out. Father insisted that I had a nurse to assist me, but I refused."  
  
"Anna Dale Morevala, refusing help? Never!"  
  
"Come; you have yet to provide me with a plausible tale of why you left for so long, and came home with nothing but a sprained ankle."  
  
"Call these children off then! I cannot walk, let alone try to move with all of them around me!"  
  
"A day and a night is a long time for all, especially when some are missing their mother." At this point Anna handed over the babe to her sister, and Thomas picked Aria up, carrying her to her home.  
  
Her 'home' was a round shaped, one roomed, one storied thatched hut. But it was spacious, having room for herself and Thomas and their seven children. It was the same as all the other housing in the camp - just because she was a higher rank than many others didn't mean that she wanted to live in a fancy palace. It was the tradition of her people to live like this; they were all proud to do so.  
  
Thomas placed Aria on the bed and sat down next to her along with Anna.  
  
"So, miss 'I-am-an-absolutely-fabulous-hunter-and-will-never-get-lost-or- captured' what happened to you?"  
  
"I managed to get myself lost." At this point Aria recalled her tale, but wisely omitted any details involving elves. She would tell them one day, but it was not the right time with the prospects of war. Plus, her sister would try and get her grounded so that she had to stay in the camp. Being what her father would call a 'proper' lady, she did not understand the skills her sister had with a sword, nor did she want to understand them. The sisters were complete opposites in both looks and temperament, but they seemed to get on well. The only thing they had in common was the tendency for sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I suppose it had to happen sometime, just beware of Father's wrath." With this extremely valid point, Anna left. Aria wasn't looking forward to greeting her hotheaded father at all.  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? I hope so! But the only way I will ever know if you did is by selecting the 'review' option and writing one! So what are you waiting for?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still sitting there??  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Confrontation

A/N: Ok, I have noticed that I really, really need a disclaimer. So, if you are looking for one, go check an earlier chapter. Thanks! On with the (much delayed) story!  
  
A few days had passed, and Aria's ankle was on the mend. She had met up with her father, who actually didn't seem to care that his daughter had been missing, only that a hunter had gone astray and not returned with any food. Aria had dismissed this - he was a very busy man, and although he didn't show it he loved his children, and their grandchildren. At the moment, she was wandering through the woods with one of her daughters, Meghan. Meghan was three years old, and very inquisitive. She had blonde hair that often got immensely tangled up after a days 'exploration' of the forest, and sparkling green eyes that held all the innocence of a child within them.  
  
"Mum! Come look at this!"  
  
Aria walked lazily over to where Meghan was. She had discovered a small clearing with a stone bench in the middle. Aria knew exactly what her daughter was going to ask next.  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Yes darling. Just don't go too far, where I can no longer see you. I need to know where you are at all times."  
  
Meghan started to wander around in her own little world, always alert, looking for new things. Before Aria knew it, she had completely disappeared from the clearing.  
  
"Meghan! Where are you? We must be getting home now! Meghan!" Aria began to panic. Her daughter never, ever disobeyed her. Her fears were increased dramatically when she heard a piercing shriek come from the bushes directly in front of her. She knew that voice.  
  
Running as quickly as she could and unsheathing her sword at the same time, she came to see her daughter being trapped between a man with his sword drawn, and the swiftly flowing river behind. Giving her loudest battle cry, she made a hard cut to the man's back. But it was skilfully countered in one graceful movement.  
  
"Meghan, run!" Meghan ran, but only to behind her mother's legs.  
  
She had successfully drawn the man away from her daughter, but he still had the intent of killing on his mind. Knowing this scared Aria, but she did not want her daughter to die. So she had to fight, to her foe's death or to hers. It was a sacrifice that she was willing to make. Their blades locked, and Aria forced herself to look in the eyes the man she was about to kill, or be killed by. His face was covered by a dark green mask, a hood over his head. Nothing but his eyes were uncovered. She stared into them, challenging him. Surprise registered in his eyes, and he stepped back, lowering his sword. Aria's mind screamed to her "Kill him, go on! It's just a trick! He was going to kill your daughter!" But she did nothing. She just stood, and watched him take his mask off. Gasping when he revealed his face, she dropped her sword and ran over to him, kneeing him in the groin.  
  
"How dare you! I told you never to come here! And then you try to kill a child?!"  
  
Legolas, who had fallen to the floor in his agony, looked up at Aria. She had gathered Meghan in her arms and sheathed her sword. She stared down at him with distaste and anger contorting her face.  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill her. I tried to speak to her, to ask her if she was lost. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes, and drew my sword. It was you, coming to save her. How could you think I would be able to kill an innocent being?" His voice was breathy, and Aria felt a slight pang of guilt for kneeing him so hard. But, she had been frightened and he deserved it.  
  
"Mumma.who is he?"  
  
"What? This.is your child?" Legolas looked from one to the other, trying to see a resemblance between them to prove his theory. His efforts did not succeed, however. Aria, catching his glance, laughed.  
  
"She has her father's eyes, and I think her hair is just a throw-back. Or she is in the sun so much that it has been bleached blonde!"  
  
Legolas got to his feet. "I see. But you, with a child? How do you cope? You are too young to have this kind of responsibility! I, who happens to be thousands of years older than you do not have a child!"  
  
"I don't have a child. I have seven."  
  
"What! You're not even married! Do you know what that makes you?"  
  
"Very much in love? Anyway, the population of men is dwindling. It is only the women who can stop that happening."  
  
Legolas suddenly felt very guilty with all this talk of raising families and loving people. Here he was, talking to a mortal as if she were his friend, when the next night the elves were planning to ambush her settlement and murder every living thing in sight. He often had doubts about the elves aims of trying to wipe out the entire world of men, but his father had always told him it was his 'duty to remove the pollutants of this world' and would never take no for an answer. He wanted so much to please his father, and thought being in the Fellowship would have been enough to earn his respect. Apparently not. But surely he could warn Aria, give her some time to get her family out of the line of fire? She had to know.  
  
"Aria.I have to tell you something." But Aria's eyes had wandered. Looking to where she was casting her gaze, her saw Haldir standing near the river. He nodded at Legolas.  
  
"This is a surprise! A good one at that. Arai, how are you? Is your ankle better?" He glared at Legolas, plainly saying 'you weren't going to give the game away, were you? You weren't going to tell her?'  
  
In response, Legolas just shook his head sadly, as Haldir carried on speaking.  
  
"I regret to tell you that we have to leave. Legolas and I have some business to discuss."  
  
He knew that Haldir was going to reprimand him for almost telling Aria of the planned genocide, but didn't he feel guilty? Didn't he think that the war was an unnecessary spilling of blood with no firm reason for waging it? He walked over to Aria, under the pretence of giving her a farewell embrace. He did so, but he also whispered in her ear "Meet me here, tonight. Its important." Pulling back from the embrace he saw confusion in her eyes. He placed a finger to his lips. "No one must know."  
  
Turing away, he virtually disappeared with Haldir into the dense undergrowth.  
  
A/N: Wow! Finally, an update! But to let me know whether it was a good or bad chapter, please, please, please leave a review. I know it takes time, but I would really appreciate it! (Nothing like begging for reviews, is there!) 


	8. Chapter Eight: Betrayal

A/N: Back again, just when you thought I had deserted you! Thanx for your patience, this story WILL get finished, and probably within the foreseeable future as things are going to start hotting up!  
  
She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day, hardly hearing Thomas's persistent concerns, barely noticing that she was worrying him with all the turmoil that was wreaking havoc on her thoughts. One question was all that she was trying to answer: should she go back tonight? She still had a deep mistrust for the fairer race - a few encounters couldn't overrule years of prejudice. But she knew the look on Legolas' face, she knew that he was going to tell her something before Haldir turned up, but she didn't know what. She didn't even know if she wanted to hear what he was going to say to her.  
  
Night drew on. Still she did not know what to do. She put her children to bed, then settled down to sleep herself. But sleep would not come to her this night; she knew it too well. Reassuring Thomas that she was fine, with the excuse of just needing fresh air, she headed out to the glade that she had last seen Legolas in. Taking deep breaths, she awaited his arrival. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Aria."  
  
"Legolas, I need you to tell me what is going on. I don't have much time, soon Thomas will be worried. Its not like me just to disappear in the middle of the night."  
  
He nodded. Slowly the nerve was building up in him to tell her all he knew, to tell her that she needed to leave her home. What concerned him was how she would react. Would she breakdown? Start to cry? He had never been able to deal with maidens who cried. "Aria" he repeated, "you..you have to leave. Before daybreak."  
  
"I am well aware that I have to leave before daybreak. Thomas will be worried."  
  
"You don't understand" he said softly, dropping his eyes so he didn't have to look at her. He felt like the next words he spoke were hardly his at all, that he was not even speaking. Somehow he felt detached from the situation, but all too close to it. "The elves have been watching your village. They know everything that goes on there. They know that you have weekly meetings. They know that the entire village attends these meetings, and that your leader runs them. They know that you are vulnerable to be attacked at these meetings." He looked into Aria's astonished face.  
  
"How.how do you know all this, it's impossible."  
  
He ignored her questions. "At the end of the next meeting, nobody in your village will be left alive."  
  
He looked up at her; the shock and betrayal clear on her pale face.  
  
"How did they find out?" she whispered, in a voice barely audible. But as realisation dawned on her, she found that she didn't have to hear the answer to her question. She sank to the floor. "It was me, wasn't it? I led you directly to my village. I knew that war was inevitable, and yet I trusted Elves. Elves, for god's sake! Haven't I been told that they betray all who put faith in them? Haven't I been told not to trust them? I was right about you the first time I met you. You would hurt me, but just in a more indirect way. Yes, this treachery seems likely of the nobler race." The diatribe was more directed at her than Legolas, guilt falling heavily on her shoulders.  
  
"Aria, no, it wasn't like I wanted to, it was my duty."  
  
Her clarity and reason shocked him when she asked the next question.  
  
"When do they attack?"  
  
"At your next meeting, they know when and where they are being held like I said before."  
  
"They know because of you, and my foolish trusting nature. Still, that meeting is a day away" she looked into the sky noticing that morning had dawned, bright and clear as if the world around her had nothing to do with the horrors that she had just been informed of. It was too surreal. "But I can get people out, can't I? Is that why you in turn betrayed your own kin to save a few lowly humans?"  
  
"It has been instructed that everyone should be slaughtered. The humans wanted this war. We are just striking hard and fast. But I could not stand it if I saw your mangled body after the raid. I want you to get your family out of there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Legolas turned away. He couldn't answer her, and he knew it. When he turned back she had fled, leaving him to wonder at the unexpected reaction he had provoked from her: no anger, no tears, just calm thoughts and blame on her part.  
  
~*~  
  
She ran. Harder and faster than she ever had before, managing to get back to Tom and her family before they stirred from slumber. But she didn't stop at her home to breakdown and wonder at the brutality of the world like she wanted to. Instead she roused her lover, telling him she was going to find her sister, and to wake the children. Then she ran off again.  
  
"Anna. Anna! Wake up!"  
  
"Who, what.Aria? My God, what's happened? Are you alright?" Anna had a knack for knowing when her sister was upset, but at the moment anyone would have been able to tell that the younger royal was worried.  
  
"We've go to leave. Now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The elves are coming. They attack tomorrow. By then we must have reached the next village. We will be safer there, as they have more arms."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I am ashamed enough already. We must organise as many people as possible to leave during the day. The elves are all around us, they will notice if suddenly the village empties. Though empty it must except of those who want to defend our home. The enemy is skilful beyond either your or my reckoning."  
  
"You've seen them, haven't you? Talked to them even?"  
  
Aria nodded slowly.  
  
"Then preparations must be started. I will go round the village, as is my wont sometimes. Don't worry, I will be as subtle as I can. I will inform the men, and arranged times for women to leave. Leave they will." Gentle she slid a finger under her sister's chin, forcing her to look her in the eye. "We will succeed. We will get to the next town, and when we get there, we will avenge any hurt that those vermin have done to you and the people of this town. We will not let them forget that they started this war, and that the race of men is still one to be fought with. They have underestimated our skills."  
  
Anna then pulled some clothes on, picked up the wicker basket that she normally used for shopping in the market and sauntered out of her home, casually calling back after her as if the previous conversation had never taken place: "Look after my children for a while, would you Aria? I need to run some errands." Stepping outside she dared a glance into the trees, wondering just how many pairs of eyes would be watching her movements this morning, and how much danger they were all truly in.  
  
A/N: I know you hear this all the time, but please, please, please review! It really does help to motivate me. Next chapter: How does Tom react to Aria's news? Will the Elves notice the strange behaviour of the people? Will Haldir guess what Legolas has been up to? The more you review, the more you'll find out the quicker!! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Evacuation

A/n: Well, I'm back!! Did you miss me? Soz about the big delay, but the end of this story is in the distance *sob*.  And as the school hols are about to commence, you may find the ending sooner than you would think, although there are going to be at least three more chapters before that happens, so never fear!

Anna did her job well, as Aria new she would.  She carefully sauntered from stall to stall at the market, just lingering slightly longer to talk to people when they greeted her. Most she talked to were shocked, but kept their composure, ensuring as little attention should be drawn upon them from the watching elves. Eventually, when Tom ran out of jobs that had to be done, he went in search of Aria.  He knew she was hiding something, he knew she was upset.  And that frightened him.  He could only help her if she told him how to, and at the moment that information didn't seem to be forthcoming. He spied her sitting on the edge of a well, staring at the ground, lost in her thoughts.  He gently ran a hand down her back.

"Little have I seen of you this morning, Aria. Where are the children if Anna isn't looking after them?"  He wanted to draw her into a conversation, light and pleasant.  Then maybe he could ease her into her troubles and alleviate them for her.  There had never been a problem that they hadn't solved together. But when she turned her head towards his to reply, and he caught sight of the raw emotions swirling in them, he found that he was hard pressed to contemplate talking again. Swiftly he pulled her against his chest and held her whilst she silently sobbed.

"Tell me.  I know you've been concealing something form me for a while.  Can't I help?"

Aria shook her head.  "Not this time, Tom."

He lifted her chin with a finger of his, looking assertively yet not unkindly into her eyes.  "Tell me."

~*~

The afternoon changed all too swiftly into early evening for Aria's liking.  Many people had already escaped, on the pretence of going on picnics and bathing in the nearby rivers. But still there was a number of things left for Aria to do, one of which she was dreading the most.  She had to talk to the king, her father, and plead to give permission for the rest of the villagers to leave the settlement.  After all, she had only so much authority – she could not exactly permit a full-scale evacuation without the consent of the king. So it was, in all perspectives, life-threatening if she didn't get his permission.

She had good reason to have great trepidation before this confrontation; her father was not known for his kindness, even towards his own daughters.  Barely since their mother died and the princesses went to live with the villagers had Aria seen him, and when she did there had always been a tension, as if he were sizing her up, judging her at every decision she made.  It was not a nice atmosphere to be subjected to, and he had been most displeased when she and her sister had left the Royal Court for good.  He had practically disowned them and found a new pleasure in punishing petty criminals and wrong doers most violently.

The walk to the Royal Court was actually very pleasant.  The most direct route wound its way through the more affluent areas of the village, and many open spaces that were often filled with the laughter of children as the sun beat down upon their small backs.  But there was no glee now, no infants crawling or trying to take first steps.  Just a strange silence that was unused to being heard.

A door warden greeted her at the oppressive and gothic gates, bowing then straightening up respectively. 

"M'lady, can I aid your errand?"

"I am here to see my father.  Let him know. It is most urgent."

Another bow was shortly followed by a sharp whistle.  A boy ran up to answer the summons.

"Inform the King of Princess Aria's arrival.  Tell him of the gravity of the matter." The boy ran off whilst the pair stood at the gates in silence.  It was disrespectful to talk to the royals without them initiating it, so as Aria was feeling rather pensive at the moment she was quite glad of this restriction on idle talk.

"The king says that he will see his daughter, but only because nothing more pressing is at hand." The boy ran back to his station.

Taking a deep breath, Aria allowed the door warden to open the gate for her, adjusted her posture and strode into the royal quarter with a far more confident expression on her face than she actually felt inside. She found her father sitting beneath the shade of a tall oak tree, lazily resting in the cool of the evening. When she was duly announced and another chair was brought for her comfort, the slaves were dismissed and her father opened his eyes with a displeased countenance.

"You make no prior arrangements to visit me on this day.  Why should I even consent to see you?"

Aria felt like crying already. 'Not a good start' she thought glumly.  He always seemed to know the right word to make her feel like armour with holes in - totally and utterly useless.

"I must apologise for my impertinence. But a grave matter has come to my attention…" her sentence halted as the king started to laugh.

"A woman? Know what is important? What's the matter, run out of balm to bath in?"

'Come to mention it' she thought sarcastically 'I could do with a bit more…'

"No, father. I fear that the encampment is going to be attacked by elves at dawn."

The king stared at her in shock. "I see. I understand."

"You do? Then we must organise arms, draw up battle plans…" There was a saying that was if something difficult suddenly appeared to be far easier than it should be, you've been screwed with. Aria suddenly wondered whether this was the case.

"Yes, I understand.  You feel like you no longer fit in here.  You are no lady – behaving not as is fitting for a woman, taking up arms and riding all through the forest! But you also do not fit in with the men, as you cannot fight with them during battles.  So you are looking for a new role…Watchman, perhaps? Shaming our own people who are supremely adequate to do the job themselves, whom I chose for that post by making up ridiculous fabrications that only a fool would believe.  I am no fool Aria."

She stood up abruptly, fuming. "You are, my liege, if you ignore this warning.  By dawn tomorrow none in this village will be left alive." She stormed off to tell Anna what had happened, and to see whether Tom had had any progress in persuading the men to be attentive in the early hours. If so, then maybe, just maybe a few more of her people could escape to the nearest village and seek aid there…But if not…It didn't bear thinking about.  Besides, she and her family had to leave as quickly as possible, with as few questions asked. She rubbed at her temple, trying to ease her pounding headache.  Why was her father such an ignorant fool? He was all but ordering a death sentence in his apathy! But even with his wrong attitudes, his words had still hit a nerve.  Aria had long known that she didn't fit in with the villagers, didn't have ideas to conform to.  Not a lady, but not a man either. It was difficult. Still, she didn't regret her decisions to learn the art of the sword. A plan was beginning to form in her head, and her abilities might just help her carry it off. Might.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, quick reflexes sending her grasping for a weapon of some sort.

"Its just me." Her sister's delicate features swam into view, eyes slightly red. "How did it go?"

"How do you know I talked to *him*?"

"I have seen that expression on your face too many times before after you have spoken to our father.  A sort of unhappy determination, I suppose."

"It didn't go well."

"I guessed not. Come, we must ready ourselves for a long journey."

"And leave all these people behind to face a slaughter in their beds? Abandon them? I would rather be dead than betray those who chose to stay, uninformed!"

"Everyone knows.  Tom did well. He can be very persuasive at times as I am sure you well know.  But now is not a time to think about that – your family needs you to lead them to safety. Think about your responsibilities as a mother, not just a princess. That is what I am doing. It is not cowardice.  Your time will come soon enough to prove that you are worthy of your title.  But it is not that time now."

Aria nodded and felt her sister's hand running up and down her back in a comforting gesture.  She rested her head on the elder's shoulder. "But my children have already left with other villagers…"

"They still need you to go to them alive. Come" she said softly "we must prepare to leave."

They walked in silence to their own houses that just a day or two had seemed so safe and comforting to return to.  Now they felt exposed, the walls no protection or sanctuary from the outside world. Aria sighed.  Even with her sister's words, she still felt that she should try and do more to protect her village.  Could she talk to the elves? Make them understand that humans weren't uneducated and savage? She sincerely doubted it.  After all, she was one lone girl being ruthlessly swept around by the hurricane of war.  It wasn't like she could put a stop to it.  No.  The war would have to be fought.  But she would not abstain from the final stand of her people.  In the end, she would fight even if it was certain that death would befall her. These thoughts alone comforted her in the midst of an uncertain fate, whilst the only world that she had ever known was being turned upside down. 

A hand tracing an icy pattern down her spine made her jump for a second time that day. But she hardly had to glimpse who it was before she flung herself into Thomas's arms.  He held her close for a while, then, not unkindly, held her by her forearms and looked seriously into Aria's eyes.

"I have almost finished packing.  We can leave soon." 

Tom shook his head. "Nay.  You must leave, and take the younglings with you.  But I cannot come."

Aria had almost suspected this. "Please" she whispered, "just follow us? Won't you?"

"I have to fight. To protect the people.  Stand up for my allegiances."

"Are you not allied to your family?"

"Don't, Aria.  I do not wish for my last conversation with you to be one I regret. You would fight, if you could. You must understand."

The canvass door to the hut was swept aside as Anna briskly walked in. "We must be leaving Aria—" she stopped short when she saw the expressions on their faces.  Tom, deathly pale yet resolved, her sister fragile and distressed.  "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Tom shook his head. "Go now.  I will see you off. Where are the children?"

Anna answered for her.  Aria was glad; she wasn't sure whether she could have said anything. "Other women with no children themselves offered to take them, so that we may make better progress. It was very kind of them."

Tom nodded and Aria placed a travelling sack over her shoulders. Silently her only lover intertwined her fingers with his own, walking in silence to the gates of the village. A few tears had started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't, Aria.  Please."

"Tell me you will follow us."

"What? You know that I--"

"No, when the battle is over.  Tell me that this won't be the last time I can ever look at you apart from in haunting dreams.  Tell me Tom."

Tears were now slipping from his own eyes. He drew her into a tender embrace, then delicately descended his lips to her own, feeling her pliant beneath his lips.

"God be my witness, Aria, this shall not be the last time you see me.  I promise. I will find you, and then we never shall be parted." He whispered so low that she hardly caught the words.

Nodding, Aria moved out of his loving grip and pushed the great gates aside, the barriers that would separate her from her beloved. Anna walked beside her, knowing that the quiet between them didn't have to be filled with meaningless words.

"Goodbye Tom."

A/N: you know the score by now…review and let me know what you think! It was quite a hard chapter to keep moving and un-clichéd, so all comments would be highly appreciated.


	10. Chapter Ten: Reluctant Travellers

A/N: And so to another chapter! Quite a long one for me so.onward!  
  
They reached the nearest settlement after six hours of gruelling hiking through the somewhat oppressive landscape. They were both welcomed in by the wardens; by now so many travellers from the same village spreading the same tale of an attack that it was believed and the people at the place that they had just arrive at were already readying themselves for what seemed to be an imminent battle. Most women and children had already been sent to an area of safety on the coast unless they could help if the worst came to the worst. But there were few healers skilled enough or courageous enough to stay behind. Generations of indoctrination had made them scared and untrusting.  
  
Anna and Aria had been provided a good, dry hut to live in, not unlike the ones they were used to. They were sharing with all the other women who had chosen to stay behind, which were not enough to make the living conditions seem cramped.  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aria, that the little ones aren't here to greet us. It seems all too quiet without them." Her probe at conversation got her nothing but a small nod. "But we will see them soon. After the end. Of the last battle, that is."  
  
"Will it come to this? A collection of men standing against an elite fighting force?"  
  
Anna grasped her sister's hand. "Do not give up. The men all around us won't, and they too have been highly trained in the arts of warfare. It is them who should fear us, not the other way around."  
  
Aria nodded again, already noticing the divide, the 'them' and 'us' phrases her one sibling used. It was as if nobody was going to even *try* to end the conflict with the absence of bloodshed. As if everyone had just accepted death to be the eventual outcome. And by her reasoning, that wasn't right.  
  
"Aria? Will you at least rest now?"  
  
A few sleepless hours later she had stiffened her resolve to do whatever it took to stop the mindless hate careering out of control in a downward spiral of death and destruction. Someone had to try. And she couldn't see anyone else prepared to risk everything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up! Confound you, its important! Rise!" Aria's eyes snapped open to being vigorously shaken awake by Anna, with a frantic countenance.  
  
"What? Have they come?"  
  
"No and yes. The survivors have been spotted traversing the plains to this very camp. Oh Aria, you know what that means?"  
  
Her brain had gone numb. She couldn't comprehend that their home could fall just thirty hours after they had both left. That didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered except getting to the gates to welcome the person who had been wholly on her thoughts since they had said a teary farewell.  
  
"Tom." She whispered breathily, running out of the makeshift house, down the sandy side roads until she reached the now reinforced security gates. A guard was standing by them, a smile on his face.  
  
"More men. A quarter of the village it is said."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Is there but one that you would see, perhaps, to have you risen when the sun is this low over the horizon?" He glanced at her, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"There is, and I would that he were the first through your gate, but I can not recognise him from such a distance with this pale a dawn."  
  
"He will be glad to see you. Bad were the tidings, according to our scouts, and swift the retreat. But nothing will make a man smile if it not be his pretty lady." Aria blushed at this indirect compliment, easy conversation meandering between the two whilst they waited for the valiant soldiers. The guard drew the door open just as the first approached. Her father, looking as if he hadn't needed to unsheathe his sword. Which, Aria thought cynically, he probably didn't. He glanced at her with loathing in his eyes, then carried on walking nobly through the gates, disdainfully looking at the welcoming party gathered a hundred metres or so behind the gate.  
  
The next few were injured; some too gravely to even comprehend how they managed to travel this far with such serious wounds. She searched their faces, looking, seeking for just one. Just one.  
  
Then there were more, and just a few more. With the great pauses between groups, it was drawing onto nightfall by the time the last huddle of people all but crawled though. Then as the sun was sinking low in the sky creating a fiery path behind it, the gigantic doors were shut and fastened tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. I had hoped he would have been coming back to you."  
  
"He.he is. He promised."  
  
"I'm sorry. Go home."  
  
Aria shook her head with vehemence. "NO! He may still be out there, he is coming, I know he is! You must stay on this gate and open it when he needs to walk through!"  
  
Her newfound friend rested a hand heavily on her imperceptibly shaking shoulders. "I will stay, if only to guide you through your grief."  
  
"I have nothing to grieve for." She stated, arrogantly, standing tall and trying to pierce the darkness that had descended far, far too quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look! Look! Open the gate, I beseech you!"  
  
"You have the luck of the devil, miss, and no mistake. I'm sorry that I doubted your conviction." The guard began to slowly open the gate, removing all the fortifications. They had seen one last straggler inching up the path, no longer able to walk but clinging to life with all the desperation he could muster just like the dusk had been desperately clinging to the last rays of the sun.  
  
As soon as the gates were drawn back, Aria ran out of them and to the aid of the one man she had wanted to see most. Who, for a few shockingly painful moments she had assumed dead. But wasn't, not yet.  
  
He was sprawled on the muddy ground, face downwards when she approached.  
  
"Oh thank the lord. Tom. Hold on, just hold on. I will get you to safety."  
  
He lifted his face and she blanched. "You're.You're not." Everything around her went blurry, except the excuses running through her mind why Tom could not possibly, in all her wildest nightmares be dead. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"Nay. I was one of his comrades though. I am James son of Hélon. Do you not recognise me?"  
  
"You were a childhood friend of my Tom." Suddenly her world seemed to come into a slightly sharper focus. "We must get you inside. My sister is an esteemed healer. She will be able to help you." James nodded. "Can you stand? Here, lean on me."  
  
Together they made slow progress to her living quarters, James drawing harsh and rough breaths as if each one was going to be his last. Silently, Aria prayed that it wouldn't be. Too many had lost their lives already, never to return to those awaiting who still held them tenderly in their hearts. The dead were reluctant travellers, never returning to the ones who missed them, never showing their faces again no matter how many tears were cried.  
  
"He." a gasp for air "he fell bravely, Aria." Another shaky breath.  
  
"Just concentrate on walking. The tale will still be the same in the morning." He shook his head at her absolute denial of facts. He had to get through to her. He owed that much to Tom at least. Only with acceptance could she find grief, and only with grief could she heal.  
  
"He.was leading a diversion, a counter attack so that many could flee the camp unharmed. He was.*is*. a true hero."  
  
He felt her falter slightly and wondered whether she would understand. He doubted it.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
He just about saw a delicate, graceful woman come running out a hut to aid Aria with him, when his loss of blood and severe injuries made him collapse in a dead faint.  
  
Anna searched Aria's eyes as she guided the now unconscious man into their home.  
  
"What of Tom?"  
  
~*~  
  
Anna vaguely recognised the young man in her care, but his grave injuries caused her to stop trying to place his face in her memories and to just tend to him. He had a long, curved cut along the length of his stomach, which was fortunately not very deep although there was a high risk that it was infected. What bothered her more was his left leg, which had a muscle almost carved off the bone and was still bleeding. It would be hard work to keep life within him for the night, but should she manage, then he would have a good chance of survival.  
  
After working solidly with stitching and cleaning for several hours, she collapsed to the floor, exhausted and drained both physically and mentally. She knew she should go look for her sister, but she was torn in two. If this man had a fit, woke up disorientated, or if she had missed an injury.it could kill him. However she knew very well that acute grief could also lead to death. She laid her head down on the floor, intending to puzzle things out in her mind. But her eyes just closed of their own accord, her body shutting down.  
  
~*~  
  
"What? NO! Run, RUN!" Anna awoke with a start, her muscles protesting loudly. Her ward was thrashing around violently in his bed, crying out. Quickly she roused him, his dark grey pupils dilated and scared, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"You are safe now. Fear not. I have tended your wounds. You will live."  
  
"But for how long?" he whispered in a barely audible voice. "Anna, I have to tell you something. Confess." She didn't stop to wonder how he knew her name - her role in her previous community had been that of a Princess. It went with the territory. She just nodded at him.  
  
"Your sister, Aria. I lied to her about Tom."  
  
~*~  
  
Her sister had fled into the all-encompassing darkness, hot tears raging storms behind her eyelids as she tried so hard not to cry. A warrior never cried. But there was a terrible feeling behind the grief something that frightened her more than anything. Rage. She felt that if she saw an elf, be it male, female or just a child, she would kill it with no thought for her actions. And that loss of control was simply alarming.  
  
"You promised, Tom. You promised" she sobbed to the darkness, as if expecting an answer to come.  
  
But none did.  
  
~*~  
  
"You lied?!"  
  
The man winced at the harsh tone used by such a graceful woman. "I told her he died. Died a noble, heroic death. When really, he was scared. Running for his life."  
  
"Go on." Anna's voice was shaky and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to hear how a most loving man was murdered.  
  
"He...ran, and was cornered by an elf with the most bright and terrible eyes. He raised his two long white knives to cut his throat, then stopped. And said something to Tom."  
  
"What? How do you know this?"  
  
"I.I was injured, hiding behind a bush, waiting for the battle to pass. Believe me, cowardice was not the way I wanted to go." He didn't seem to like the thought of being branded a coward.  
  
Anna took his hand and softly said, "the only heroes are dead heroes. And what use are they then?"  
  
Her companion nodded. "But this elf spoke softly to him, and this is the strangest part; he mentioned the princess Aria. He asked him whether he was the one who cared for her. He, of course, was startled, and answered the question directly."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"The elf told him to run. To flee and he would not attempt to kill him. To escape to Aria."  
  
Anna's eyes widened. "But.He's still dead."  
  
The man nodded slowly. "Another elf approached. Mentioned betrayal and the punishments for it. The elf went pale, but stood his ground, every now and then urging Tom to run. So the second elf drew an arrow faster than I could follow and shot Tom in the leg, who crumpled with a strangled cry. Then he just hissed at the first elf to show him mercy by ending the pain. He then rejoined the battle and the first elf shut his eyes and drew his sword across Tom's throat in one swift movement. He turned, eyes still closed. When he opened them there was so much pain reflected deep inside them, so much misery and coldness that the colour seemed to bleed from them leaving them lifeless, just as Tom was bleeding his blood to the earth beneath him, leaving him lifeless. I will never forget that image, Anna, never, of that elf's eyes, betraying his emotions so clearly that it cut like a knife through my flesh too. Never, even if I live a thousand years from hence. It will always haunt me." He seemed to have come to an end in his tale, his eyes briefly flickering shut.  
  
She ran out the house and retched.  
  
~*~  
  
Aria wanted to slay the creature that had taken her love away from her arms, deprived her children of a father. Her hand strayed unbidden to the belt of weapons she would never put down. She took deep calming breaths, standing by the edge of the river, trying to let the sound of the restless water soothe her. Legolas and Haldir would never do that she thought. Maybe there are a handful of people wanting to harm, but the others.weren't the lives of those others worth fighting for? Her encounters with Legolas and Haldir had cemented that in her mind, that everywhere, even in the midst of war there were a few that could help return faith - she had trusted the two elves. They had not harmed her.  
  
But that blind trust had lead to the annihilation of her life.  
  
She crumpled to the ground, sobbing just as an announcement was being dictated loudly from the main square in the village.  
  
"The elves have been sighted. They will arrive at our gates in three days. Communication will be made in neutral territory."  
  
And that was it. No talk of it being the last stand for men, no hope or thoughts of glory to sustain the soldiers. Aria knew more than to think that the 'communication' would be centred around peace - it would more likely be threatening words about prisoners of war, terms and conditions. There were rules to war, a concept she still found very odd. Why have rules about who you can kill and can not? She pushed it from her mind. She needed to prepare herself for war. Nothing, *nothing* would stop her fighting.  
  
A/N: and so to the end of another chapter.its getting ominous! The next should be out far quicker.I know I always say that! Thanx for all the reviews prodding me to get a move on and giving me enthusiasm.Any more on the way?! ;-) 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Prelude

A/N: Its been a long time hasn't it? I hope you can remember what the fic is about! But because of the unfair wait I have put you all through, both of the final chapters are updated. So, please, read on to the end!  
  
Aria walked to the main courtyard. The 'list' was more of a register of those men who were still alive in the village, and therefore expected to fight no matter what stages of recovery they were in if they had come from the last attack. She reached the wall on which it was posted and, as she predicted there was a group of men too dense to push through. So she hung back and waited. And waited. Aria wasn't used to being patient about anything, so she counted to five then marched into the centre of the crowd, elbows jabbing here and there when necessary. James' name was on the list, as well as her father's. The list went on for many parchment pages, in very small writing. But as many times as she checked the numerous pages, she knew that her name wasn't on it. Aria hadn't expected it to have been – a woman fighting? The idea itself would not have crossed the mind of anyone. Well, maybe her father would have thought of it, but he would refuse to let her. She swore softly. A man next to her turned, then let a small smile slip over his features.  
  
"Loved one fighting, miss?"  
  
It was a comment innocent enough, and well meant. But unbidden tears sprang to her eyes, blinding her as she forced her way from the gathering. She made her way back to Anna and James, stopping on the way to compose herself. She had not even tried to confront her grief, let alone accept it, so in a way it surprised her that she should cry so.  
  
"Aria?" James was there, looking at her with a knowing countenance.  
  
"They want you to fight."  
  
Anna tutted loudly. "Honestly. They want all the healers to provide the best care and fastest healing power, when on the day of the battle we all know that we will see dying faces in our tents that just days before we kept life inside. Its horrible..its..."  
  
"War?"  
  
Anna nodded as Aria embraced her.  
  
"Anna...I need to fight. I can't heal, you know that. And I have to do something. You understand, don't you?"  
  
There was a long pause full of thought and struggling emotions. Two pairs of blue eyes held each other, both knowing what would have to be said.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't, but yes, I know that there is nothing that I can say that will change your mind, and have you sent to your children. But think of them, Aria. Imagine how they would feel if neither their father nor mother came back to them. Think about how that would affect them before you go any further."  
  
"Its for them that I have to do this."  
  
"I know." Anna whispered, sadness and bitter regret colouring her voice.  
  
"Your name isn't on the list is it?" James looked serious.  
  
"No. But it must be."  
  
"I would have us draw swords together Aria, if that be possible."  
  
She smiled strongly, aware of how he had just accepted her as an equal even though she was a woman, and therefore born with no rights. "I would like that James."  
  
"Then you must go to father for his permission, and to the leader of this province." Anna looked suddenly serious. "He will not like it Aria, especially as you warned him of this attack and didn't believe you. You must not anger him."  
  
"I really don't think that it's possible not to anger him."  
  
"Come then, I will lend you a dress and send a messenger to both of the men who will be responsible for your fate."  
  
"I will fight whether they let me or not. I decide my destiny, not them."  
  
"Inside."  
  
A short time later Aria was bedecked in one of Anna's less formal dresses. It was plain white and full length, reaching the ground and dragging along it slightly as Anna was taller than her sister by an inch. There was a Celtic design around the sleeves, v-shaped neckline and the base of the dress. The young boy that Anna had sent to ask for an audience with the two men of highest status in the camp had returned a few minutes ago, telling them both that Aria could have a short time with them as soon as the sun was low in the sky.  
  
"Why don't you wear clothes like that more often Aria? I'm sure Tom would like it." James clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't think..."  
  
Anna's fiercely protective glare stopped his ramblings before they had a chance to start.  
  
"Go on Aria. You don't want to be late."  
  
"I feel lost without my weapons I must admit."  
  
"You won't need them. And don't think I didn't notice that you still have some daggers on your person."  
  
Aria walked away. She actually had no idea where to find her father, although it seemed that he had taken up council with the already existing leader, probably trying to secure an area of the province for himself if things went well. That would be like him, always trying to make the maximum profits for himself no matter how many people were hurt along the way. It was just a shame that nobody else could see him like he really was – the people he ruled were blinkered by their respect for him.  
  
She spotted a rather portly man a little younger than her father standing on the battlements looking down at the gathering armies below, surrounded by constantly bowing men-in-waiting. She started on the route to reach him – after all, this must be the man she needed to talk to. Coming into his sight, she straightened her posture, and made her steps less masculine yet more confident. She bowed low when she reached him, all too aware of what the cut of the dress might be exposing.  
  
"Rise."  
  
She stood, letting him take in her frame, mentally making a judgement about her.  
  
"You are the daughter of the king of the fallen village?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"How would I be able to help you then?" His voice was kind, sympathetic and very patronising. But it was a start.  
  
She was about to reply when a voice from behind her cut her next words off.  
  
"My daughter always had ideas above her station. Do not let her idle questions bother you."  
  
Rage bubbled up inside her at the inflection of his words. She turned, forcing a smile on her face and pushing her anger down and curtseying once again.  
  
"Come now Aria. What is it you want?"  
  
For you to stop treating me like a child, maybe?  
  
"I wish to uphold my family's honour and represent them with my father in this upcoming battle."  
  
Her father looked disapproving, the King simply stunned.  
  
"You have always wanted to be a man when you simply have not been born into the right body for it. You can be no use to the army, only a hindrance."  
  
"I respect that, my liege, but it has been my only wish since I heard of fighting – we must all fight for our freedom, must we not?"  
  
"Princess Aria, you are a woman. And because of this, you will have no skills to help us in our future. You belong in the healing tents or not on the battle fields at all."  
  
"Prove it." Sharply.  
  
"Such impertinence! I demand you apologise at once! Your superiors are always right. Men are always right." Aria just glared at her father.  
  
"How would you want me to prove it, Princess? I can hardly expect you to fight one of my men – you would get grievously injured."  
  
"Let her try. Then maybe she will get these ridiculous notions from her head."  
  
"And if I succeed? If I win?" She knew she was taking a huge gamble, but it was the only one which could show her for what she was, win or lose: a fighter.  
  
"Then it will still be up to your father as the head of your family to decide. After all, if it is representation in this battle that you want, then you already have it."  
  
Her father grinned smugly at her and she knew that however well she fought, he would still deny her access to the field. But if she did defeat one of the King's men, then maybe his influence would put pressure on her father, especially as he wanted favours from him. She just didn't know.  
  
The larger man clicked his fingers and at this signal a man walked smartly over and bowed.  
  
"This is my man David. He will fight you till the draw of blood, no further."  
  
She glanced at him, then was forced to crane her neck to be able to look him in the eye. He was at least six feet tall, maybe six and a half. But the elves were all about that height, and he was just one overly tall man.  
  
"Come. You cannot prove a point up on these battlements."  
  
He led her down to an area in the courtyard that was free from grass. It was a sandy piste of about fourteen metres square. David went immediately to the other side of the arena and faced Aria. She entered hesitantly, then a horrible thought struck her.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"See my dear? You are a woman, and that is enough of a disadvantage."  
  
"I would agree that I am at a disadvantage, but not because of my sex." She held out her hand imperiously. "I need a sword." Aria demanded.  
  
By now a crowd had begun to gather, wondering at what could be happening. One of the men standing near pulled his own from its sheath.  
  
"M'lady?"  
  
"Thank you." She gauged its balance. "This is a good sword."  
  
"You will have a hard enough time fighting in that dress, to be sure, even with a sword such as that."  
  
"That is true." So in one fluid movement, she pulled the dress off, standing in her rightful place on the piste. The crowd gasped. She still had on her under clothes consisting of half length soft kid breeches and a well fitting sleeveless top, but for a Princess to behave in this manner? Simply scandalous! Nobody would show there underclothes in public unless they were doing penance for a crime in the form of public humiliation, or if they were touting for business down some seedy alley.  
  
"When you're ready? Begin!"  
  
David waited no time to launch a fierce attack, obviously already impatient with the fight. She parried expertly, however he then took the block in a seeding parry so that it was Aria who was now caught up in his blade. He stepped close, but she shied away, letting her footwork distance her from any oncoming blow. Lightning fast she disengaged her blade, and they were both left to circle one another. She feinted to his left side with a low attack in the carte quarter that he responded to with a very powerful block that left her whole hand vibrating. She pulled back again, storing the knowledge of his reaction in her head to use in conjunction with another blow.  
  
It seemed that he was tired of the fight. He came running at her, blade in a typical charging position, both hands drawn back. She side stepped him, whilst dislodging his feet by placing one of hers in front of his own. He stumbled. By now a dust cloud was building up, making it very hard to see where either person was. He began another attack, to which Aria replied to with a fast duck and her blade pointing upwards, covering her head but still in an offensive stance. Not expecting this and in no position to stop moving and change direction, the blade cut into his clothes and scratched along his skin, making a small opening in his lower stomach. Anger suffused his face with colour. Aria stopped fighting and laid down her sword, just as he knocked her to the ground and placed a sword at her throat, his free hand pushing her body firmly to the sandy floor.  
  
"It would seem that my point be proved, young Princess."  
  
His blood was seeping onto her white shirt. Why did they choose not to notice it? So she chose not to notice them. Bucking her hips she clasped her hand around his sword and with a yell reversed their positions scattering his weapon whilst her free hand reached inside the waistband of her breeches and pulled out a small yet lethal throwing knife. He tried to dislodge her, but a well placed knee and a firm grip on his wrists soon had him in a position of checkmate.  
  
Lifting he head she called to the astonished people, but mostly to the King, "it would seem that a point has indeed been proven, my liege. I assume that I can fight?" Her father, unwillingly, nodded. "Good." She released the stunned guard who had stopped bleeding by now and spat at his feet.  
  
"Cheat." She murmured murderously, before gathering her dress and storming back to Anna to tell her the news.  
  
A/N: This is one of the last times I am going to ask you all to do this for me...so please, please review! I know every fic that you read probably has a similar plea, but I would really like to know your opinions as this is the penultimate chapter, and I don't want to put any interjections on the last. So, for the final time in the history of this fic...PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Battle

It was all too soon that the fateful day approached with a pale dawn like any other that had been seen before it. It was as if the world didn't know what was going on, and that the fates of the people of the earth were just another thing that would eventually pass. It was almost...refreshing that nothing could alter the nature of the world, especially not human stupidity. And elven stupidity.  
  
Aria looked down the hill. She was outside the fortified gates with the rest of the army, on the front lines. At the very back of the army, through a hidden entrance which would be hard to find even with the keen senses of the elves, were the tents for healing. If you could get to them with your injuries, you would be doing better than some. Anna was stationed in the clinical area, awaiting the start of the battle nervously. She could do nothing but hope and pray for the many lives that were being risked today. And in front of the gathered human army were the elves. Across the distance of the plain and down the natural slope of the hill they gathered, their armour glinting in the sun, each one wearing the same thing, each one trained to the same, exquisite standard. She could tell who was the elf in charge, though. He wore a blood red cloak, no helm, and his hair was longer and darker than hers, flowing around his shoulders and down his back, being ruffled in the breeze. He looked so intimidating. She tried to scan the crowds for either Legolas or Haldir, but she could recognise no one for all the low helmets and identical battle wear.  
  
"Motley crew, aren't they?" James smiled at her. "Found any weak spots? You seem quite transfixed."  
  
"I have never seen an elf before" she lied "yet I am supposed to kill them? It just feels wrong."  
  
"That's why women aren't allowed in the army. They 'feel' too much." His jest did not provide the reaction that he would have liked, so he pressed on in trying to soothe her. "It is better this way. They are a nameless foe, they don't have feelings, so you needn't have guilt when the battle begins. They threatened us, so we must defend our lands."  
  
Aria produced a weak smile, watching people on the move. There were traditions to be followed before the start of the battle, and it appeared that they were going to start soon. She felt sick.  
  
"I better go get ready." Sharply she turned, briskly walking to where she had slept the night before. She pulled on full length leather trousers, shin guards that she had to tighten substantially and a thin belt completely full of throwing knives, daggers and bottled poisoned gases – a new invention that many wanted to trial. After this she took of her over shirt and placed a tough hauberk over the top of a metal plate. Then, to state her femininity she had cut down a hunting skirt and wore it over her trousers, still leaving her daggers accessible yet not on view. It would give the element of surprise at least. She took a deep breath, collected a sword yet no helm, and walked to the front line shaking like a leaf about to fall from its tree. To aid her cause which would be plain to the soldiers soon enough, she tied her hair as like to the elven style as possible.  
  
Her father was standing in the 'no man's land' area, about to start traditional proceedings. Both parties had to declare that they did indeed want to fight, and it was not any fault of theirs that killings were about to begin. To Aria's mind it was a lot of useless words that was put into place because after one slaughter a king felt too guilty and needed a way to assuage it. But it did give her a chance, a window of opportunity to try and change the course of the day. For that, she was thankful.  
  
"See you after the battle then, Aria?" She couldn't speak, so instead she just stood in silence, holding James close to her and trying not to back out of her plan which had seemed so invincible a few days ago. A strong voice which she hated with a fiery passion began to speak.  
  
"In the presence of all those faithful standing here I proclaim that it is with no fault of the men of this province that there will be death in this place. Prisoners will be treated fairly and with respect."  
  
In the healing tent, Anna shuddered, wishing that it would all just end. She wanted to scream at them to stop, to do anything but fight. Anything. No sacrifice would be too great to stem the slaughter that she knew would begin soon.  
  
James looked in awe as the elf that Aria had previously thought to be intimidating stepped forward. He spoke not in the common tongue, facing his men with such beautiful rolling sounds the likes of which that Aria had never heard before. Then he faced the humans with a stoic expression and spoke, presumably stating the same words as he had just declared.  
  
"It is not the Elves who called for the need of this battle. Prisoners of war will be released with time. No harm will be done to women or children taking shelter on the coast."  
  
A rumble of speech went through the ranks. How did they know where the women were?  
  
"Be there more words to be spoken?" It was obvious that he was not expecting an answer to his always rhetorical question, and it was obvious that nobody was going to give one.  
  
Aria stepped forward, shaking off James' restraining arm.  
  
"I would speak."  
  
Again the men murmured astonishments whilst the elves were as silent as the grave.  
  
The elf nodded at her to continue. Protocol insisted that he listened to her words. That they all did, as long as she proved herself to be no threat to those assembled. To do this, she laid down her sword, and took all hidden weapons off her person arranging them in front of her feet. She stood tall, trembling from head to foot.  
  
"I beg ignorance, my liege. As I am sure you are aware, I am but a humble woman, and would like to know just one thing – why are we all standing here with murder in mind?"  
  
"We have been summoned. It is not to us you must turn for answers."  
  
He was quick with his answers, she would give him that. She nodded her head gracefully, as she had been taught when living in the public eye as a Princess.  
  
"I put it to my people then. Why are we here?"  
  
Her father hissed at her. "Move!"  
  
"Why does no one know? It is a simple enough questions for the minds of the wise and those who followed the first born."  
  
In the depth of the Elven army Haldir and Legolas glanced at each other. The atmosphere in there camp was changing, slowly, imperceptibly to insensitive creatures. They were beginning to question personal motives.  
  
"We have to defend our lands when threatened." Their leader was looking annoyed, yet pensive.  
  
"And so do we." Aria retorted, softening her words with a slight curtsy. "There is no reason why you should not stay in your lands, or journey where you will. And there is no reason why we should not do the same, unless my simple mind does not understand a motive for standing here ready to deprive families from husbands and brothers."  
  
Aria felt a presence behind her. A messenger.  
  
"Your father orders you go to ranks. He will not stand subordination."  
  
She rounded on him., arms flailing in her inability to communicate what she wanted to say strongly enough. "Do you not see? He will drive you to war, whether it is necessary or not just for glory worthy of honour! It is unnecessary bloodshed." She turned back to the opposing army. "Is it not? Has anyone even tried to solve this without stringing their bow or sharpening a sword?"  
  
The elven leader looked at her with questioning in his eyes, then turned to his ranks and made one hand movement. They all, silently as ever and in perfect unison, sat down.  
  
"You are astute beyond your fragile years and have a lot to say that seems to be overdue. Even the wise can learn from the next generation. You have my attention."  
  
She felt tempted to point out that her children were in fact the next generation, but ignored it as immense and indescribable relief welled up inside her, making her want to both fall to the floor and thank the good Lord and run around screaming in delight at the same time. She relaxed.  
  
"Thank you." Aria whispered. The elf nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
"No!" There was movement in the human ranks. Aria didn't see it as she was facing the thoughtful and forgiving elven leader.  
  
But she did feel it.  
  
A well-shot arrow pierced her armour at one of its weak spots, embedding itself into her side, puncturing a lung. She fell to the floor, gasping in agony.  
  
It was almost as if time had been frozen. Heads turned to the pathetic, war- mongering culprit in disgust.  
  
"I warned you Aria. This battle will take place! You are just like your mother, and that's why she had to be disposed of all those years ago." He sneered.  
  
She smiled up at her father, and just raised one finger.  
  
Then time restarted.  
  
Three people dashed towards her, whilst disorder was reigning through the human camp and her father was being made into a veritable pin cushion with loosened arrows and spears.  
  
She felt a body supporting her back, and saw two now recognisable faces swimming into view now that their armour had been shed.  
  
"James..." She broke off, coughing blood and wheezing.  
  
"Your sister will heal you." It seemed he noticed the two elves just then who were trying to ease her pain and figuring out the extent of the damage by careful examination. One shook his head at the other sadly.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Get your filthy fingers off of her!" James was angry.  
  
"No...What were my words just now James? Were you listening?" A spasm of pain went through her body and her faced creased with the sharpness of it.  
  
He swallowed his pride. "Hold her."  
  
He sprinted off all the while screaming desperately for Anna, and Anna alone whom he knew had the best chance of keeping life within Aria. By the time he reached the undergrowth leading off the battle field, Anna was already outside.  
  
"James? Its not your leg again is it?" She rushed over to help him, then saw her sister in the hands of two elves. "Oh, god." Headless of what she might have been running into, she desperately ran faster than she ever had before or would do again.  
  
"Aria?" Anna completely ignored the fact that there were two elves helping her. It wasn't important. "Lay her down."  
  
Aria winced as she was laid flat, struggling to breath as each gasp for air became not nearly enough.  
  
Anna spotted the arrow, but the feather captivated her attention.  
  
"This is royal colours. One of ours?" She looked at James, disbelieving. Haldir and Legolas had moved themselves reluctantly away from the girl, for once unsure what to do, feeling like intruders to this personal hell. They knew that nothing would save her.  
  
"Fine. Bandages." James immediately jumped to his feet.  
  
Aria shook her head. "Its..." a futile gasp for air. "Too deep, Anna. My life breath....Is almost...gone."  
  
Hot tears sprung to her eyes. "No. Do you remember when you were six and fell down that ravine?" She knelt next to her head, stroking her hair. "They thought you were dead, but somehow you survived. Fought death. You can do that again now. I know you can. Please. For me? Try. Please Aria."  
  
Suddenly an unrestrained smile broke widely across her face, a look of pure unadulterated ecstasy. The two immortals were stunned, involuntarily moving closer, thinking that Anna had somehow performed a miracle with her words that they could not with all their magic.  
  
Aria fumbled for her sisters' hand, grasping it firmly to the point of it being painful. "Anna...I can see Tom. He kept his promise. He said I would see him again...I told you..." she wheezed painfully "...I told you he didn't die, he's here...."  
  
"What's going on?" James had never heard something so strange. Tom wasn't on the field, and everyone knew it.  
  
"Go to him Aria. Go to Tom. He's been waiting for you for a while now. He loves you so much."  
  
"...Children..."  
  
"I'll babysit for a while, like I always do. Just take his hand."  
  
"Love you Anna."  
  
Before she could respond, her muscles relaxed of their own accord, her eyes becoming lifeless. Anna closed them, and continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"Such a pretty hairdo. Suits her well. Not seen it before."  
  
"Anna. Let go."  
  
"Don't James. Tom came for her, eased her suffering. It's the way it always should be."  
  
Legolas and Haldir stood at her feet, performing their own mourning rituals with a song of grief yet amongst hope, their harmonies weaving skilfully together. It was a song often heard after battle to honour the elven dead, and allow sadness for the living. Any elf that heard a phrase of it carried on the breeze would know what had come to pass. Those who did joined in, until the morning was filled with beautifully heart-wrenching sounds. The men listened in awe, tears streaming down the face of even the most hardened and emotionless.  
  
"Hiro hin na'b wannath."  
  
It was uncertain as to which elf was supporting which. They had heard of spirits coming to claim dying ones, but never witnessed it. It shook them but made them glad that Aria's suffering had been stopped, and that with the loss of her life came the preservation of so many more.  
  
Anna raised her eyes to the scene of grief before her, wondering at the lack of other wounded and for the first time noticing the armies arrayed before and behind her.  
  
"What actually happened out here?"  
  
James looked up from his kneeling position. It seemed that the two remaining leaders were in a deep conference, the old chief's body nowhere to be seen. He wiped away his tears unashamedly.  
  
"You know your sister. She sees things in a different way to the rest of us. And now it would seem that the sacrifice of her life was not futile. Her soul has been avenged."  
  
~*~fin~*~ 


	13. Authors' Note

Author's Note...  
  
A huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed or e-mailed me over the course of the writing of this story. All the comments were truly appreciated – you have no idea how I felt each time ff.net alerted me that there was anew review for me to read. So for that joy, thank you very much.  
  
For those of you who have asked for a continuation...Well, considering the end of the last chapter it may be a bit difficult but there certainly is room for a bit more. I may take down the fic and re-write it, to (hopefully!) improve sections that I am not so happy with.  
  
Once again, many thanks to all of you who have stuck with me and offered encouragement and tips on improvements in reviews and e-mails.  
  
~*~Aranel~*~ 


End file.
